Yoru no yō ni tsumetai
by Nema Creta-Chan
Summary: Mikan ha sufrido demasiado solo para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero todo cambiara al llegar a gakuen alice. Amor, alices, magia y ¿Guardianes chara?. Este es mi primer historia espero la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Mikan ha sufrido demasiado solo para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero todo cambiara al llegar a gakuen alice. Amor, alices, magia y ¿Guardianes chara?.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

CAP1

Mientras la luz de la luna era reflejada en un lago, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños corria y saltaba entre los arboles, mientras una joven de el mismo cabello pero con la diferencia de sus ojos como la esmeralda que era llevada debajo de una sombra creada por magia y por ultimo una joven azabache y ojos amatistas que corria usando la invisibilidad.

Onee-chan ya llegamos - dice la joven esmeralda saliendo de la sombra, señalando a su destino ...

GAKUEN ALICE escuela la cual habitan personas con poderes especiales y magia, los cuales son ocultados de la sociedad hasta la suficiente edad para ser mostrados ante el mundo ocultando sus poderes los cuales son llamados _Alices,_ asi es Alice es el poder oculto creciente en una pequeña cantidad de niños los cuales desarrollan para poder ser usados.

Pero eso no es felicidad para diversos niños, ya que Gakuen Alice esconde un gran secreto a los jovenes que habitan ahi... la habilidad peligrosa,en esta escuela los niños se clasifican por habilidades:

 **Potencial** : son los súper poderes

 **Técnica** : la cual permite manejarse con genialidad en campos tecnológicos o de investigación.

 **somatica** : está relacionado con las cosas vivientes,

 **especial** : no encaja en ninguna de las tres clasificaciones anteriores

 **Peligrosa** : puede ser cualquiera de las anteriores, pero es peligrosa, el alice es más poderoso de lo usual, tanto que no se puede controlar de manera normal.

En la habilidad peligrosa obligan a los jovenes a hacer misiones para derrotar a la AAO (Organizacon Anti Alice por sus siglas en español) de los cuales varios son alice del cuarto tipo o limitado el cual por el tiempo y fuerza que use acorta la vida, pero nuestra ojiavellana no era la excepcion.

En cambio la ojiavellana pensaba de todo esto un infierno, si tansolo no hubieran cometido ese error no estarian aqui, y ella no tendria que pasar por el infierno.. tan pronto.

Y lo menos que queria en ese momento era no volverse a encontrar a es chico de mirada rubi que podria mover lo mas frio de su corazon...

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¿Como estuvo?

este es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten :)

nema creta- chan fuera


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 BIENVENIDAS AL INFIERNO

ONE-CHAAAAN- canturreaba la ojiverde hacia su preciada hermana la cual estaba pasando por el bosque de la ilusion buscando el "quien sabe que cosa"- ¿donde esta el quien sabe que?-

decia alegremente

Saku-chan, no es "quien sabe que" ,es el" portal de la dimension al infierno"-dice la ojiazabache sonriendo

podrian callarse- dice la peliavellana irritada tratando de no perder la paciencia

que aburrida-dicen a la par las ojiesmeralda y la azabache haciendo pucheros

ya llegamos- dice la ojiavellana-*frunce el seño* ponganse las mascaras- ordena

Si, señora!-gritan y colocan su mano derecha en la frente ambas compañeras que venian burlandose en todo el camino de la oji avellana

La mascara de la ojiavellana consistia en un antifaz color negro y delineado con lentejuelas doradas, con 2 rosas negras en el lado derecho y plumas del mismo color arriba de las rosas, el cual le daba algo caracteristico a la elegancia y detallaba sus hermosos ojos avellana. En cambio la ojiverde levaba uno blanco el cual era deliniado su contorno con brillantina rosa, y tenia un decorado de hojas de petalos sakura que caian en el antifaz. Y para finalizar la azabache llevaba un antifaz rosa, el cual era delineado con lentejuela blanca y hacian formas con lineas de brillantina, al lado derecho llevaba plummas rosas pequeñas y blancas mas grandes que eran sujetados por un cristal artificial (en realidad no se como se llaman esas cuencas que parecen cristales :P- **mikan:** en tonces para que los pones...idiota - **yo:** perdon, perdon ...¬¬).

POV SAKU

Ya despues de ponernos las mascaras y burlarnos de onee-chan veo como ella se acerca a la puerta y frunce el seño

que pasa mikan-ne - ooops dije su nombre cuando no debia

cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas mi nombre cuando hacemos algo como esto- me empezo a regañar y veia que sus ojos estaban llenos de furia- ¡por eso estamos aqui, IDIOTA! - tenia razon si yo no hubiera dicho su nombre cuado la atacaron ella no tendria que venir y nosotras con ella, fije su mirada ahora era vacia, igual cuando regreso no tenia ningun sentimiento, era fria , obvio que extrañaba a la one-chan de antes, la feliz , laque lloraba por cualquier cosa ,pero ella desasparecio- Rayos , dame tu llave- me dice, agarro la llave que guarda mis poderes y se la doy...

POV MIKAN

despues de regañar a saku , veo que la puerta esta cerrada por un tipo de hechizo parecido al candado asi que le pido la llave de su poder y la coloco en la cerradura y el hechizo desaparece, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero creo que me puedo divertir con esto, una sonrisa malvada sale de mi boca.

me alejo de la puerta, veo que me ven extrañadas, corro hacia la puerta y la tumbo de una patada, mientras las demas me ven con cara de *o* les hago una señal de que pasen y al entrar veo a todos de la habilidad peligrosa no era de sorprenderse que el estuviera aqui, en eso alguien se nos acerca

hola preciosuras,- dice me dio asco- bueno como veran esta es la habilidad peligrosa por eso esta prohibido que pasen aqui- ya me harto y use el alice el viento que acabo de copiar a alguien de aqui y lo lance lejos, mientras estaban siorprendidos pase como si nada y me sente en la silla donde estaba la mesa y las demas se sentaron al lado mio

ya no aguanto las ganas de ver a rei-ni-dijo saku emocionada

SI, que crees que cara vaya a poner - decia la azabache con estrallas en los ojos

de seguro dira " señoras y señores presentes , RENUNCIO" - dije bromeando

que mala onee-chan- i ba aquejarse cuando un grito se esc ucha

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ROMPIO LA PUERTA? - grito alguien

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¿que tal ?

espero que les haya gustado _


	3. REI-NI?

CAP 2

pov MIKAN

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ROMPIO LA PUERTA? - grito alguien

se quedo callado mientras nos veia fijamente y viceversa, era alto, el cabello negro, su rostro era cubrido por un antifaz blanco y venia cubierto por ropas negras tipico de un tipo gotico, pero ya sabiamos quien era quedamos quietas por minutos cuando a saku se le ocurrio hacer algo infantil (como siempre)

REII-NIIII!-GRITO saku hace a el donde le siguio Tomoyo, yo me quede quieta en mi lugar, era cierto que si lo extrañaba, pero no era capaz de volver hacer como antes, queria , pero no puedo dejar de aferrarme al pasado, a mi pasado. Si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para dejar el pasado y ver el futuro...

DAME FUERZAS- rogue en mi mente esperando que alguien pueda escucharme, un ser diminuto o alguien con el poder de leer mi mente, pero, queria ser escuchada, no volver a sentirme sola...

Ahi fue cuando el tiempo paro en segundos, senti algo moverse en mi pecho, exactamente en mi corazon, y de repente una aguda pero hermosa voz me hablo se sentia cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejana .

De repente algo me trajo a la realidad, Rei me estaba hablando

Oye ,porque estan aqui?- me dijo con tono preocupado, pero yono iba a hablarle en frente a toda esta gente, que no podian apartar las miradas a nosotras, por eso me movi hacia su oficina y entre dejandoole en claro que no iba a hablar en publico.

en minutos Rei-ni entro, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se escucho un golpe, me asuste en un momento , crei que ya me habian encontrado,,pense que podrian haber lastimado a mi hermana, corri hacia la puerta, cuando d un gra suspiro , no era nada malo , Saku con su torpeza se cayo por tratar de alcanzarnos entonces un chico de cabelo castaño y ojos color chocolate la sostuvo la cintura esperando evitar la caida, espera...

saku se iba a caer...

un chico ojimarron la sostuvo para que no se cayera...

de la cintura...

cintura...

cintura...

EL MALDITO BASTRDO LA AGARRO DE LA CINTURA!- iba a romperle el brazo cuando pude ver que se separaba bruscamente de ella se sonrojaba como un tomate... bueno talves le pueda perdonar la vida esta vez.

Los 2 se miraban fijamente como si se les dtuviera el tiempo, _talves no haga daño que los moleste-_ pense, haci que use la teletransportacion y teletransporte sus telefonos hacia mi, el de mi hermana con una funda de conejo _infantil_ me dije , mientras el otro erapara las misiones haci que era uno sencillo pero touch abri la aplicacion de camara los dos y le tome una foto a cada uno de sus perspectivos lugares

por que hiciste eso onee-chan- dijo saku sonrojada

lo hice para que mejor baben sus celulares a que lo hagan en la alfombra que esta linda- dije simplemente-apurense o si no las dejo atras-les dije a las dos que inmediatamente me siguieron

Ahora expliquenme por que estan aqui- dijo rei-ni

despues de haberle explicado todo lo sucedido, suspiró y nos miro fijamente- entindo, creo que se tendran que quedar- me tense, sabria lo que sucederia si enviabamos la solicitud tendriamos que hacer misiones, por suerte estaba preparada para esto .

Sakura, usaras el apellido de tus padres adoptivos, es decir " _kinomoto", tu_ Tomoyo usaras tu apellido normal " _daidouji"_ \- dije, tenia que evitar que el maldito dee kounji supiera la existencia de estas 2 torpes

PORQUE?- grito sakura

Por que yo...- trate de decirle pero sakura estaba tan alterada que no pudo derjarme terminar

Es que te avergüenzas de mi o que?- decia completamente alterada

No es eso...-

ENTONCES!, te busque por 4 malditos años, si malditos 4 años, para que no pueda usar el apellido de mi padre el cual hace que sea tu hermana- me estaba hartando ella no queria escuchar entonces tendra que quedarse sin paciencia por parte mia

LO HACES POR QUE YO LO DIGO!-golpeé el escritorio frente mio , vi que se cayo, funciono talves , dio un grito de frustacon y salio azotando la puerta

Espera, sakurita!-gritaba Tomoyo mientra la seguia, suspire y me voltee a rei que estaba expectante

entonces...- dijo

ella hara lo que le diga-dije

bueno, sabes que haras misiones cierto?- asenti

ok, bueno mañana te diran que estrlla erse, obvio ya sabes que eres de habilidad peligrosas- volvi a asentir- bueno puedes irte, ya sabe donde se quedaran quedando hasta mañana verdad? cuidate- y sali de la oficina cuado lo escuchae gritarme- sabras que hara kounji cuando se entere que sakura tiene magia, verdad?!- me tense pero las protegere

Haz lo ue sea, pero que no se de cuenta las protegere-sin mas sali

llegue a la habitacion y como lo supuse... sakura no queria ver mi cara... por lo cual me acoste en mi cama pensando lo que quiso decir esa voz en mi cabeza

 _ENTONCES DEJALOS SALIR, NO TE AFERRES TRATA DE SER COMO ERES, TE APOYAREMOS SOLO ESPERA Y SERAS CAPAZ DE LOGRARLO-SHU_


	4. clase 2-b 1parte

CAP 3: CLASE 2-B

POVMIKAN

No recuerdo como llegue aqui, el olor que el humo impregnaba mi nariz, mi ropa estaba rota, sucia, no se desde cuando usa la misma prenda...en realidad no se cuento tiempo he estado aqui. No se como obtuve la fuerza para romper las cadenas que me ataban a esa silla , volteo a ver donde me encuentraba sentada hace unos minutos " _hueles delicioso" "pobre no puedes hacer nada, seras mia" "no porfavor" "quiero probarte"_ sacudi la cabeza, tengo la oportunidad de salir no tengo que pensar en eso hoy, mañana o nunca... pero me sentia sucia queria podrirme o que me tragara la tierra, PERO NO tengo que salir de aqui , corri hacia la puerta, gire la perrilla por suerte estaba abierta, era obvio nunca pensaron que podria escapar ... ni yo, corro en el pasillo.

No puedo creer lo que estaba viendo... mientras yo estaba haciendo una lucha para salir, la academia alice invadia la base secundaria de la AAO, todo era cubierto de tierra y humo, trate de identificar por lo menos los alices, conte 3 personas, frunci el ceño, pude localizar a un alice tipo 4, se estaba desgastando, no puedo creer que kounji sea asi de malo para mandar alguien que ni puede retener sus fuerzas para luchar.

Mientras seguia mi reclamo interno un chico se acerca donde estaba yo, al juntar nuestras miradas pude ver sus ojos carmesi que eran vistos bajo esa mascara de gato negro, me sonroje desde aqui pude ver lo guapo que era, por lo menos me hubiera lavado la cara " _no es tiempo de pensar en eso, mikan"_ me regañe mentalmente, levante mi mirada y lo vi, parecia querer atacarme cuando lo rodearon mas de 20 guardias, podia sentir lo cansado que estaba, asi que con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban uso el alice de fuego que le copie a ese chico y queme a los guardias que le rodaban, estaba sorprendido... yo tambien lo estaba, de repente senti que me tragaba un vacio, me sentia realmente mal, estaba a punto de caer y cerrar los ojos cuando un grito me llamo

-HEY!-hablo ese chico, pero aun asi cai al suelo, lo vi correr hacia mi- como hicistes eso?- preguntó no podia contestar no poia saberlo, no puede confiar en alguien le podria contar a kounji ...

-Que dia es hoy ?- contraataque el cual me miro confundido y suspiro de seguro ya sabia que no iba a contestarle

-17 de mayo del 2012- contesto dudoso, yo solo limite a hacer una pequeña sonrisa

\- asi que 2 años eh...- me miro dudoso- espero no recordarlos- conduje mi mano y saque una pequeña parte de una luz que tengo en mi cuerpo y se coloque en el pecho, sus heridas empezaron a sanar- gracias... esa es tu recompensa-

-que eres? - me dijo sorprendido

-es un secreto- susurre mientras cerraba los ojos

-oye no te duermas aqui el edificio esta a punto de colapsar- dijo mirando su alrededor

-KURO NEKO!- dijieron un par de niños o adultos...en realidad no queria saber- esta por colapsar el edificio apresurate ... are...- volteo a verme- quien es?

-Tu crees que yo lo se?!-grito desesperado- y tu idiota!, ya te dije que no te duermas- y me pego en la cabeza

-auch!- me queje-trata bien a los heridos, ahora levantame- chille,y como buen sirviente me levanto- bueno... es hora de irme- dije y use la teletransportacion- creo que deberian irse o moriran- bromeé aunque no parecia darles gracia :(-los vere pronto o no...- una sonrisa sadica salio de mi rostro y me teletransporte.

Al abrir los ojos me encontre en paris, todos me veian raro... era obvio pues era extraño que vieran en plena luz del dia una chica de menor edad con ropas sucias y rotas, trate de levantarme pero cai al suelo mire mi tobillo y esta raspado, de seguro un pedazo el edificio cayo y me pego antes de salir de ahi, lo intente hacer varias veces pero todas tenian el mismo resultado pegarme en mis nalguitas, fue entonces cuando una persona me trato de ayudarme no podia ver su rostro pero su cabello lo distinguia era azulado

-estas bien- me dijo , iba a contestar

RIIIIING (EL SALVAJE SONIDO DE LA ALARMA APARECE *_*)

Abri los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el cuarto donde me hospeaba *suspiro* siempre tenia ese sueño cuando el no estaba *Otro suspiro* me levante y observe alrededor habian varias fotos.

-mikan-chan! yaesta el desayuno- grito tommy

-ahi voy-le dije baje y vi a mi hermana acercandose

-perdon! creo que me pase ayer contigo, se que lo haces para protegerme, asi que usare el apellido "kinomoto" -dijo mostrandose una "arrenpentida" pero era obvio que ella me quiso decir "espero que hayas cambiado de opinion y pueda usar el apellido yukihara" pero no iba a caer

-ahh que bueno que pienses igual que yo- dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras iba a sentarme, y tomoyo reia bajito. termina mos de desayunar cuando alguien toca la puerta. fui a abrirla cuando alguien alto hacia abrazandome

-kawaiiii! eres identeica a yuka-sempai- dijo mientras me soltaba y volvia a abrazarme

-me... as...fixia...s-dije si respiracion

-oh! mi niña lo siento- dijo soltandome- soy Narumi L. Anju y sere unos de los profesores de su salon- dijo- aqui estan sus uniformes -los recogi y se los entregue a cada una mientras se iban a cambiar

-gay-sensei-dije cuando vi su vestimenta llevaba un tutú morado con una boina- este fue el cuarto de mi mama verdad?-dije mientras que en las fotos s veia a mi mama sonriendo

-si, al parecer lo notaste- dijo mientras se levantaba del rincon mientras lloraba por su apodo, me fui al cuarto y me vesti

-alguna duda?-pregunto cuando nos vio salir con nuestro respectivo uniforme

-gay-sensei- levante mi mano-por que llevo una mnifalda-pregunte tratando de encontrar calmarme

-porque de seguro dejaras babeando varios niños- dijo aplaudiendo, osea quiere que parezca pu*a, entre al cuarto y me saque la falda mientras me ponia el pantalon de mezclilla que traia ayer y baje

-andando- dije mientras ignoraba los reclamos del gay-sensei y de saku y de tommy

-desde ahora las lindas de tomo-chan y sa-chan son triple estrella y habilidad especial mientras que mikan-chan es estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa- decia el gay-sensei mientras entrabamos al edificio de preparatoria

-habilidad ?, estrella?-dijo dudosa sakura

-si, la estrella es la clasificacion en torno a los logros e inteligencia que poseen las personas alices que cuenta con su propia mensualidad como 30 rabbits, 50 rabbits,100 rabbits y 300 rabits, en cambio la habiliades es ela clasificacion de alices que posee el usuario- decia gay-sensei mientras pasabamos por los pasillos del edificio

-pero yo no soy tan inteligente para tener 3 estrellas-dijo sakura rascandose la cabeza

-es obvio, tienes 3 estrellas solo por que tienes magia-dije claramente

-*llorando* mooo que mala eres onee-chan-ijo saku

-bueno esta va ser su clase- dijo alegremente el gay-sensei mientras observaba la puerta con el cartelon 2-B

lo unico que no sabia era que pasarian demasiado sucesos que trairian peligro a nuestros seres queridos...

* * *

jejeje lamento la tardanza T-T


End file.
